The Cecaelian and the Maiden
by Leah Day
Summary: After purchasing a rather curious tapestry, Marian has a very, very interesting dream ... Rated M for tentacles. Written in Australian english. Thank you for reading.
1. Part 1

_**The Cecaelian and the maiden**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

An Au ditty set during series 1, after Guy and Marian are betrothed.

Whilst asleep in her castle chambers, Marian has a rather curious dream about Sir Guy …

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for tentacles. Written in Australian English.

I do not own a thing.

I'm sure tons of fans have envisioned an RA character as a Cecaelian before I did, therefore I really can't say that idea was all mine.

I'm also on "She dreams" finishing denial. Thank gawd I'm writing a prequel/sequel!

"She dreams" was a "The little mermaid" fan fic I wrote with a Cecaelian OC based on Richard Armitage's characters. John Thornton and Sir Guy of Gisborne and Harry Kennedy, if you are an RA fan, please feel free to check it out on fan .

_**Nottingham market place**_

"What an interesting tapestry," Lady Marian commented to the sandy haired boy standing before her. "What is this creature?"

"Tis a Cecaelian, milady. Half squid, half human," he explained. "They live in the ocean an lure the sailors to their deaths by sittin on rocks and singin at the ships an boats."

"I thought it was only the mer people who did that," Marian murmured. "How much?"

"For ee, milady? Three crowns?"

The girl delved her hand into her plum velvet coin purse, paying the lad.

"Thank you," she told the boy. "Have it brought to my chambers, please."

"Ais, milady."

_**Marian's chambers**_

Before retiring for the evening, Marian looked at her new purchase, studying it thoughtfully.

The Cecaelian. A man.

Looked rather … familiar.

Black hair. Strong nose. Gorgeous, striking eyes.

'_Probably just coincidental,'_ Marian decided padding to her bed. '_And I have heard it rumoured that Guy cannot sing,'_

OoO

"Cuby, does the man in my new tapestry look in anyway at all familiar to you?" Marian asked her maidservant whilst the girl scurried about the chamber.

"Familiar?" the girl asked, flummoxed.

"Yes."

"Well … Tis hard to tell … No, I fancy he don't."

Marian frowned.

'_I must be losing it,'_ she thought.

'Oh … well, that will be all. Good night, Cuby."

"Good night, milady. Have a good sleep."

_**A dream**_

She walked along the sandy beach, watching the sun begin its slow descent beneath the rolling waves.

Something … someone had drawn her to a place she was so close to, but had yet to find.

A voice … a smell. She could not decide what it was. All she knew was that she was being called for and she had to reach her destination. The urge to reach it was irresistible.

A cool subtle wind lifted her unbound hair, causing the near black tresses swirl around her round face.

Marian lifted a hand, pushing the bothersome tendrils out of her eyes so she could see what is before her.

"Guy?" she whispered.

His hair was longer then usual but it was unquestionably him.

What was he doing waist deep in the water? It was growing cold.

This was not right.

Frowning her bamboozlement, the girl stepped backward.

"I shouldn't be here," she muttered under her breath. "I really shouldn't-"

"But I want you to stay."

Marian's blue eyes grew wide; she raised her foot to take another step in reverse.

"I-" she began.

"What are you afraid of?" Gisborne asked her. "Of me?"

She almost laughed.

"I'll never be afraid of you," she replied firmly, pushing the fear behind her.

"Then come to me."

This was not what she was expecting to hear.

Marian frowned again, her brow furrowing even more so.

He extended his hand to her.

It was wet, dripping

"Come to me," he whispered.

"No … No, you can come to me," the girl replied deciding to take control, standing her ground.

Gisborne's rosy lips curled into an amused smirk.

"Very well," he assented. "You look weary. Sit down, Marian."

He was right.

She was tired.

It would be good to sit.

OoO

Cold air kissed her nude body. Sleek black tentacles slithered progressively over her white torso, caressing her trembling, moist skin.

Staring up at him, Marian's breath caught in her throat.

He was a Cecaelian.

Appendages twined fluidly around her legs and arms.

"This is a dream," the maiden stammered. "I want to wake up."

How could she have been so stupid? Why oh why didn't she realise that he was going to remove her clothes the moment she sat down.

"Shhh."

Soft and cold, a glossy tentacle rose from beside her and lightly stroked the hair from her eyes.

Fretting, Marian flinched from the pat and tried to free herself.

"Hush now …" her captor whispered. "Relax into me."

She twisted and bucked only to become very tired rather quickly.

"Relax into me."

Marian felt her body grow lissom and decided that her best option was not to fight anymore.

This was a silly fantasy after all.

OoO

Lips parted slightly, she met his gaze and leaned back against the sand.

Gisborne loomed over her, lightly running his tongue over her forehead, nose and Adam's apple.

Once at the left side of her neck, he gently latched his mouth onto the soft, yielding membrane and bit into it.

"Oh-Ohhhh ….."

Marian hissed softly and crumbled the damp sand beneath her fingers.

The ten obsidian tentacles that encircled her arms, waist and thighs, stroked her, patted her, their grey suckers pulled at the skin on her ribs, producing circular red welts.

Black and red, such an interesting contrast against her alabaster hide.

OoO

Their stomaches met, two smooth surfaces connecting.

Withdrawing from his prey's neck, lips smeared with blood, Guy kissed and licked the girl's chest, engulfing one of the small, heaving breasts in his mouth, the other in his hand.

Entangled both mentally and physically, Marian whined gently.

Between her legs she could feel an unfamiliar pulsating that accompanied her heart.

Using instinct to guide her, the maiden arched her hips, bumping them insistently against her seducer's black lower torso.

Laughing, her captor flicked a nipple with his tongue.

"Soon," he whispered then rose up to kiss her cheek.

OoO

Beneath his swirling limbs, the rapturous angel shivered feverishly and whimpered.

"Easy," her lover breathed, lips lightly gliding over her cheeks and forehead. "Easy. We're almost there."

Her nostrils flared.

He was so close. He smelt like the ocean. Like the fresh cool breeze.

Her tongue seeped out, brushing over her lips.

Salt.

She could taste salt.

OoO

One of the tentacles coiled around her waist dipped gracefully into her feminine folds.

Marian's blue eyes shot open. Her body stiffened upon the intrusion and she bucked and pulled.

The arms and limbs holding her tightened, the Cecaelian's deep, patient voice drew a cloud over her terror.

She stopped struggling.

The very tip of the tentacle brushed shyly against the sides of her damp opening. Every movement was concise, painless.

Another appendage slipped under her neck, lazily cocooning a bosom, rubbing a nipple.

Her breathing slowed.

The tentacle inside her slipped further inwards.

She stiffened again but did not try to flee.

"Good girl," her seducer praised.

Guy kissed her lips.

He tasted metallic, tangy.

"I think you'll like this," he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her again, slowly sliding his tongue in.

Head lulling upon the tentacle cushioning it, Marian groaned against his mouth.

Pulling away, he lifted the maiden into the air, holding her aloft.

The cold breeze hit her skin. She shivered and gasped, lifting her head to stare at the full moon.

Gently, lovingly, he pressed his lips against her opening and began to lick and kiss her nether well.

She gasped sharply, closing her eyes and thrusting her lower half forward.

"Please, please, please," she begged.

She was begging.

She had always hated begging. It made her feel weak.

Out of control.

OoO

Marian tingled and moaned as the tentacles slid in and out of her.

She was on the crest of a wave, rising to a height she had never thought existed, feeling a vast multitude of sensations amidst every single stroke from a tentacle, brush of lips, pat from a hand.

These were sensations she had never, in her twenty-two years, sought or even dreamt about.

The limb cradling her breast travelled upwards till it reached her mouth, sliding inside and dancing with her tongue, pressing slightly against her teeth.

OoO

There was one final momentous stroke and her world became undone.

She screamed as the climax unbalanced her then sent her hurtling over the edge.

Her young body feebly sagged forth, shaking in the aftermath and burning with pleasure.

_**End of dream, **_

Shaking and sweating, Marian hurled herself out of bed and ran to the tapestry.

Whilst gazing upon it, the girl's lovely blue eyes widened and widened.

The creature still resembled Gisborne!

Was this a trick?

Was Guy of Gisborne a queer hybrid?

"Jesu …" she breathed, putting a trembling hand to her breast. "What are you doing to me?"

"Milady? Is there something wrong?"

Looking from the tapestry to her servant, Marian shuddered and withdrew.

"I'm fine, Cuby," she muttered, raking a hand through her damp, tangled braid. "Perfectly fine. Go back to sleep."

'_But I had best not let Guy or Robin see this tapestry,'_ she added with a furtive glance at the artwork whilst retreating to her bed.

_**The great hall**_

That evening whilst the members of the nobility dined with Vasey, Sir Guy of Gisborne could not understand why the Lady Marian blushed so deeply every time she looked at him.

'_I hope she isn't sickening for something,_' he thought. _'I intend to take her to Brighton next week. She had better not be ill,'_

_**The end**_


	2. Part 2

_**The Cecaelian and the maiden part 2**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Very AU series two ditty that goes into "The little mermaid" universe.

Word count-Lots and lots of words!

This is a continuation of "The Cecaelian and the Maiden" Vasey sends Marian to the dungeon after telling her and her father that they are under house arrest.

Please note, you need to read the prequel "Tangled" for this chapter to make sense.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Written in Australian and British English.

Warning, rated a big fat M for snakes, bondage, and slash.

On with the ficcy!

_**Nottingham Castle Dungeon**_

The Lady Marian cursed under her breath whilst watching Sir Guy of Gisborne turn his back on her, leaving her alone, cold and chained to the wall of the Nottingham Castle dungeon.

After telling her and her father they were under house arrest, the sheriff of Nottingham had decided she was to go the dungeons for her forthrightness was vexing him.

What had become of her father, she did not know.

A plump tear seeped down her cheek. Marian blinked hard then thrust her head a little higher, determined not to weep.

She had begged before and she had protested before, look where it had gotten her.

A bloody dungeon for crying out loud!

Why oh why could she not be a meek and obedient daughter?

Why did she have to be so wilful?

Gisborne's smug smirk as he watched her being chained roughly to the wall had been like a knife through her heart. Marian knew on the inside he was still hurting.

Sweet jesu, how she wished she could turn back time and go back to the day she had robbed Locksley Manor.

Had she stayed at the hall with her father none of this sorry mess would have happened. She and Guy would be married and a baby would, hopefully, be on its way.

'_But surely your heart belongs to Robin?_' an accusing voice demanded in her troubled mind.

Robin. Dear Robin.

Her heart belonged to him. She had kissed him on the day of her aborted wedding, thus declaring her love for him.

Yet Gisborne troubled her already troubled mind.

During their betrothal, something had happened. She had felt something. Small, yes, nevertheless, it was enough. Enough for one to have built upon. Almost like growing a flower.

Flowers needed sustenance in order to grow and in a way she and Gisborne had provided sustenance for each other. He had offered her and her father protection and she had managed to make him less a monster and more of a man … if only for a short while.

'_It is all for naught now,'_ she thought sadly. '_Even if he came begging for me to accept him again, I could not. I love Robin now,'_

OoO

The dungeon doors swung open. Marian blinked rapidly, wishing she could use her hands to cover her eyes for the light was intolerable.

"Look! I aint done anything! Let me go!"

Allan?

God in heaven! What on earth was he doing here?

Was this one of Robin's ideas?

The girl quickly feigned unfamiliarity when the auburn haired outlaw glanced in her direction.

The guards holding him looked at her for a brief moment then snickered.

"Like the wench do ya, goat's turd? Well, ee might be able to ave her when Sir Guy's done with ya! She's a traitor, she is! Ye can share a cell!"

"I am not a traitor!" Marian protested loudly, eyes blazing with rage.

"Ya do well ta speak when spoken to!" the guard snarled.

Without warning, he crushed his fist in her cheek.

"Oi!" Allan cried. "Leave the girl be! Innocent till proven guilty, yeah?"

"Shut it, ya wanka!"

Marian groaned softly, her head drooped head till it rested upon her chest.

"_Someone save me_," she thought miserably as blackness began to envelope her. '_Someone save me … please_,'

OoO

"Sir Guy," the gaoler greeted.

"I'm here to talk to our new guest," the knight informed the man briskly.

"Which one?"

Gisborne hissed his irritation.

"The outlaw, fool!"

"Aye, aye. Figured ye be wantin to speak with im, Sir Guy. He'd be a right cheeky scamp!"

"Fascinating. Open the door, you'll be sent for later."

"Sir Guy."

The lord of Locksley marched through, completely undisturbed by the stench of burnt flesh combined with sweat, piss and shit.

OoO

The master at arms was halfway to his destination when he decided he could afford to waste time taunting Marian.

The piece of skirt would be removed from her cell soon, but of course, he wasn't going to tell her that. He wanted the maiden to fret, to cry, to think that she was in hell on earth and there was no way out for her and her simplistic father.

Smirking haughtily, Guy strode insouciantly into Marian's appointed cell.

His smirk vanished when he saw her.

It appeared someone had chosen to play rough with her, her lower lip had split open; a bruise perverted the pale skin of her right cheek. She was unconscious.

For a moment, the lord of Locksley's hands clenched in absolute fury.

He stepped forward to release her and take her into his arms …

Gisborne stopped.

He remembered the very reason why she was down here.

Traitorous, whoreson bitch.

Hatred flowed through him like a river of fire. His upper lip peeled back, bared in a wolfish fashion.

He snarled. Guttural and savage.

Face contorted with rage, Guy whirled around, stalking away from the girl and resumed his walk to Allan's cell, never looking back.

_**Allan A Dale's cell**_

Allan gasped and coughed as cold water splashed his face.

"Are we having fun?" a voice, whose owner was hidden by the darkest shadows, inquired in a deep, rich resonance.

"Fuck off," the outlaw panted.

"So we're not having fun? I suppose I might be able to remedy that."

Guy set the empty bucket onto a nearby table. Returning his attention to the outlaw, corners of his mouth twisting upwards into a self-assured smile.

Allan shuddered.

"You're going to enjoy this," the knight purred, easing off his gloves, slapping them onto a space next to the bucket. "I promise."

Terrified, Allan struggled violently.

"I don't believe you!" he rasped.

Gisborne slid out of the darkness cracking his knuckles.

"You should," he replied, closing in on the outlaw.

_**Marian's cell**_

On the other side of the wall, Marian had woken up.

She was listening to Guy's seduction of Allan A Dale.

Oh how the maiden wanted to beseech the auburn haired outlaw to ignore Gisborne, to not give in to him, but the velvety softness of Guy's voice and Allan's deep groans of pleasure were like strains of beautiful music to her ears.

Marian squirmed and writhed against her binds, whimpering softly as an exquisite throbbing between her thighs grew more and more intense every passing moment. Hells Bells! If only she could touch herself. Just a little caress. Just a-No!

She had to be quiet.

Gisborne could not know she was actually enjoying what he was doing to one of Robin's men. It would be almost as bad as Robin knowing.

An image of Guy capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss flashed before Marian's eyes.

She tossed her head, moaning and rubbing her silk covered bottom even harder against the wall of her cell.

'_I'll beg_,' she thought. '_I'll do anything. Just come to me_ … _Please come to me_-"

"Poor girl."  
Suddenly all was clear.

And all was quiet.

Marian looked left right and centre for the speaker but could not see anyone to associate the voice with.

"Show yourself!" she demanded angrily.

There was a laugh.

A woman's?

"Poor, sweet girl," the voice added as if meaning to taunt her.

Marian frowned. She did not like this at all. She had no control over this situation and she felt an instant dislike for whoever it was calling her "poor" and "sweet"

How very patronising indeed.

"Show yourself," she said again. "I do not like being played for a fool."

There was a soft swish of material followed by a tall dark haired woman dressed in a snug fitting black silk and leather gown.

In her small, white hands was a lithe black snake. The serpent was long in length and thin, it glided through the woman's slender hands, pink tongue darting here and there.

Marian immediately pressed her back against the wall.

"She isn't poisonous," the woman assured, noting the girl's anxiety. "But Midnight does sting when she bites."

"What do you want?" Marian demanded, never taking her eyes of the writhing reptile.

"Vasey sent me down here," her visitor replied candidly, slowly walking towards Marian, gently petting her snake's head. "He thinks you are a meddlesome little thing."

"You … You are the sheriff's sister?" Marian asked, heart beating a little faster.

"No, that would be my good friend, Davinia. I am Ursula. Like the my companion, I too have a fondness for serpents … and a bit of pain,"

Placing her serpent around her neck, she swiftly pulled out a dagger out of her hair, advancing toward the prisoner; she lightly pressed the blade against Marian's neck.

"Fight me, little one, and I will gladly slit your throat," Ursula divulged saccharinely. "And then I will gut your father. Do not think to doubt me, dear lady. I am very, very good with a knife."

Marian licked her lips.

Ursula cocked her head to one side.

"Do we have an understanding?" she asked.

"I will not fight," Marian replied, trying to keep her voice meek and soft.

She had never been one for meekness, but having a blade pointed at the biggest vein in her neck seemed to be a good enough reason for her to want to make an exception.

"Good girl," Ursula praised.

Using her dagger, Vasey's sister's companion efficiently cut through the material of Marian's gown, causing the noblewoman to gasp in alarm.

"Now, then, here is my proposal. It would be wise if you were to listen to me. You are going to do whatever my friend and I wish, in exchange, your father and yourself will never see the inside of a dungeon again. Good idea? Do we have a deal, my ladyship?"

Behind the cell, Allan A Dale broke the silence by crying out stridently in ecstasy.

Marian shivered.

"He belongs to Gisborne now," the Cecaelia revealed, tearing the ruined garb from the girl's body. "He's well renowned for being very good at bringing people over to … Well, to the darker side of things. One of the many reasons Vasey kept him alive."

"I wouldn't know," Marian muttered taciturnly.

Ursula chuckled low in her throat, kicking the remains of the dress into a far corner.

"Oh, but you almost did, my lovely. I was watching you not so very long ago. You wish it was you he was corrupting, don't you?"

"No!"

. "He may abhor you now but I could teach you how to ensnare Sir Guy of Gisborne, make him love you again … All you have to do is agree to belong to us and then the world will become your oyster."

"I don't want him!" Marian shouted furiously. "I never did! I was forced to marry him!"

"You never wanted him? Not even once? Imagine the power you could wield over him with my assistance, and not just over Gisborne, but over _all_ men."

Marian shook her head, resolute.

"I am not a wanton."

"I know you are not a wanton," Ursula replied steadily, refusing to back down. "But with my help, young lady, you could have any man you wanted on his knees ready to obey your every whim just by glancing at him. A prince, a king, they would not have the will power to refuse you. A mere wanton could never accomplish that feat in a million years. Now … I think I shall leave you to mull over what we've discussed, milady," Ursula decided, lowering her dagger. "You seem somewhat overwhelmed."

OoO

'_Robin,'_

"Oh my precious," the woman cooed mockingly. "That runt you would have hump you. He failed to save you, didn't he?"

Very much aghast, Marian's large eyes grew wider and wider.

How on earth could this queer woman know about her and Robin? How could Ursula know that she had been dreaming of the wedding night they would share one day?

"I do not know of whom you are speaking," Marian lied.

"He will forget all about you," Ursula continued silkily. "Like he did when he was in the holy land because it is what men like him do. He ended your betrothal before he left, did he not? He did not even try to send word to you whilst he was so far away … Surely, if he were indeed your one true love, he would have rescued you from your father and the sheriff hours and hours ago."

"I told him not to … it was imperative that we were not seen being aided by an outlaw!" Marian insisted, forgetting herself. "My father's life depended on Robin staying away!"

"But true love would have found the opportunity to overcome such an obstacle, surely?" Ursula questioned, her brow furrowed as she assessed the situation. "If he did indeed have a heart that was solely yours, Robin could have easily dealt with the problems you and your father faced."

At a loss, Marian dropped her head.

Robin had never written to her, despite all the letters she had sent to him. But surely he would never forget her this time? He loved her.

Didn't he?

Satisfied that she had made a considerable dent in the girl's armour, Ursula carefully draped the hissing reptile around Marian's neck.

Marian almost stopped breathing as she felt the creature rub it's agile, scaly body along her décolletage.

"Oh, she likes you!" the Cecaelia gushed. "My little Midnight is usually so vicious around strangers. It was a long time before she was civil around me."

Marian felt the female snake make her descent. Lower and lower the reptile travelled till it's small head was gliding across her sweaty chest.

"What is it-?" she whimpered, squirming.

"Relax. Feel her power."

"Please get it off me!" Marian begged, shaking with fear.

The snake hissed and twitched.

"Jesu!" Marian yelped. "Get it off me! Get it off-"

She gave a high-pitched shriek of pain then fell into a swoon.

The snake hissed, head shifting from the small wound it had inflicted upon her victims chest.

Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Come, my dear," she cooed, easing the lizard off the unconscious girl, "She'll warm to you, I'm sure of it."

Still bitterly disappointed, the woman left Marian, heading for the dungeon entrance where Davinia and the men of their entourage were waiting.

"Come down and help me with her! I cannot be expected to carry her to our chambers on my own, can I?"

"I'll go and see what brother is up to," Davinia muttered to the group of males. "Go and help her, be quick!"

OoO

To their surprise, the captive was no longer unconscious but wide-awake and alert.

Once free of her binds, the Lady Marian turned herself into a human whirlwind, lashing out at her captors with her feet and fists.

Ursula swore furiously and tried to make a grab for her.

"Don't let her get away, you fools!" she barked, cornering the prisoner.

The girl's lips curled back in anger.

"You cannot have me!" she spat, planting her foot against Ursula's stomach, knocking the slender brunette to the floor.

Whilst the tall woman gasped in pain and doubled over, Marian bounded up the stairs, wasting no time in glancing behind her to see if anyone was pursuing her.

She was halfway to her destination when tresses of her hair flew into her eyes.

Giving a cry, the maiden stumbled, falling backwards, tumbling down the stairs.

OoO

"Why did you let her go?" Davinia cried, blue eyes shooting daggers at her companion and their men_._

"I didn't," Ursula growled in return. "She's stronger than I thought."

"She surprised us, milady," one of the mere males babbled, almost on the point of being hysterical with fear. "We had no idea that she'd-"

"Oh do spare me your excuses!" the stunning blonde sneered. "Pick the wench up and take her to our chambers. After you've done that, make sure Robin Hood is back in Sherwood Forest unscathed. I'll deal with brother and her ladyship's father myself!"

_**Sheriff's quarters**_

"Pray what is wrong, Vasey dearest?" Davinia cried upon seeing the sheriff in a state of profound rage.

"Hood!" the sheriff barked. "Hood escaped!"

The grey haired man growled a livid curse and hurled an inkpot at a wall.

"Temper, temper," Davinia murmured under her breath.

"Davinia this cannot be happening!" Vasey bellowed. "Not to me! I wanted that little runt hung, drawn and quartered! Does it look like he is? A clue. No!"

"Patience brother, patience," the younger woman soothed. "I have another plan. It will not fail. It cannot fail! But I need time in order to make it absolutely faultless. Now. When are we scheduled to meet again?"

"Next month."

Davinia nodded slowly.

"Good. I shall have ample time to go over it," she aimed a sweet smile at him, smoothing her skirt. "Now, I really must go. Ursula and I must prepare for the journey back to London."

"So soon?" Vasey whined. "Oh glamorous one, I need you here! It has been so dreary without you! And Gisborne is such a bore. Especially now that he has a new puppy to play with."

"The young turn coat? Allan?"

Vasey pouted miserably.

"Yes!"

'_Cope,'_ Davinia thought scornfully.

"Play with your Willy, brother," she told him dryly. "I'm sure time will simply fly by."

"But surely-"

"Maybe I could be persuaded to stay a little longer if I were allowed to … keep two of your guests as pets, dearest?" Davinia said. "There are two certain individuals whom Ursula and I have quite taken a shine to …"

_**Davinia's and Ursula's bedchambers**_

Marian woke to find herself in a chamber, lying in a bed covered in white silk and white furs. The canopy surrounding the bed was made out of delicate, white French lace, reminding her of the veil she had worn for her near wedding to Gisborne.

She tried to move but that was very much restricted due to the chains binding her right arm and left foot. The horrible ache in her rib cage was not to her liking either.

"Hello my dear."

The girl's blue eyes widened upon hearing the dry greeting, she forced herself into a sitting position, crying out from the sudden burst of agony in her side.

Ursula and the handsome blond woman, whom Marian knew to be Vasey's younger sister, stood on the other side of the canopy. From what she could make out, the women were smirking down at her, however, the embroidery did cloud her vision … perhaps she was wrong about the smirking?

"Tsk, tsk. Not a wise move, your ladyship" Davinia reprimanded crisply. "Not wise at all. Calm down or you'll do a great deal more than break a rib."

"Where is your snake?" Marian demanded, panting heavily.

"Oh I put her away," Ursula replied gaily. "You two can get better acquainted later. Oh!" she added, pointing at her friend. "Where are my manners? This is Vasey's sister, Davinia."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Marian snarled breathlessly. "You'll forgive me if I don't get up."

Davinia briskly swept the canopy aside and plopped down beside Marian, smiling brightly.

"Drink this," the imposing blonde woman instructed her, offering the victim a goblet. "It will ease your pain."

Marian hesitated.

Davinia shrugged and took a mouthful from the goblet.

A few moments passed.

Nothing happened.

"Now will you drink, milady?" Davinia asked Marian.

The girl nodded, and with Davinia's aid, sipped tentatively.

_**Outside the chamber**_

"Does Triton know of your plan?" Davinia asked Ursula, leaving Marian's side in order to stand next to the witch.

Ursula smirked.

"Triton's too busy to notice anything but himself. When I return to the ocean with these three fine specimens … It will be too late for him."

"Three? You are taking the father?"

"Edward of Knighton is an old goat. No, I'm using him to make sure darling here does whatever we say. Gisborne's tripped, just in case you've forgotten. He's delivered his maiden, dogs body and himself right into my claws," the witch laughed, the sound a merry little tinkle. "And soon Morgana and I will rule the ocean like we were always meant to. With our new warriors, Triton will have no choice but to surrender to our every whim!"

"But Marian despises Gisborne. She will never go along with it."

"She doesn't have a choice," the Cecaelia purred. "None of them do."

Smiling saccharinely, Ursula reached for Davinia's hands.

"You've played your part well, my accomplice," she hissed, eyes sparkling. "It is about time I show you how well I reward those who serve me …"

OoO

The following morning, Marian was roused and ordered to wash and dress.

She was leaving Nottinghamshire, for good.

"I've inherited you and your father," Davinia explained nonchalantly whilst they broke their fast on pickled eggs and sheep tongue. "We will depart for London today; your father will be removed from Nottingham on the morrow to a secure location. I have left instructions for his guardians to have him write to you as soon as he is able."

The girl bowed her head.

"This is still too good to be true," she murmured almost to herself. "Far too good to be true."

"My dear girl. Why can you not let yourself believe that some things can be done easily?" Davinia asked.

"Because it is wrong!" Marian insisted, pale cheeks red with passion.

"Nothing is always so black and white," Vasey's sister returned coolly. "Only naïve people believe that. You must learn to broaden your mind and think in shades of grey."

_**Davinia's Derbyshire home, Marian's temporary quarters.**_

After dining with Davinia, Marian retired to her new, but temporary, bedchamber.

She looked about herself in utter wonder. It was quite luxurious for a temporary bedchamber she decided. The bear rug beneath her bare feet was as thick as it was soft as she padded around. The walls were warm, covered in elaborate, beautiful tapestries and animal skins, thus lacking the chill that was always present in Nottingham Castle.

'_Vasey must dote on you_,' Marian thought running a hand along the skin of a deer. '_You have so much_,'

OoO

She stripped, put on a night shift then washed her face then brushed and plaited her hair.

Before sinking into a slumber, Marian muttered a prayer for her fathers' safety under her breath.

Her mind then drifted to Robin … to Guy.

She would never see them again. It didn't matter what her new companions told her.

She would never see Guy of Gisborne or Robin Hood again.

_**Nottingham Castle, Gisborne's chambers**_

Gisborne rose from his bed, leaving his bedfellow who groaned with exhaustion then began to snore, nuzzling the pillow.

It had been three months since Marian had left the castle.

She was never coming back.

It was more than likely Davinia sent Marian and her father to their graves after taking what she wanted from them.

He would never see Marian again.

"Really pleather boy, is that so?"

Gisborne whirled around.

Ursula stood amongst the shadows, smirking at him.

"I needn't ask how you got in here," he growled at her.

The beautiful woman smiled deviously.

"True, sweet cheeks," she purred. "Now, who is the morsel lying in your bed, hmmm? Is he just for you, or can I have a ride?"

"Why did you take Marian?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Where is Marian?" Guy thundered, determined to have satisfaction.

"You remember what the deal was," Ursula reminded coldly. "Maid Marian belongs to me now. You've put her in my clutches."

Guy swore under his breath and turned away from her.

"I gave you a chance to go back and undo everything you did that drove the love of your life to her destruction, to help her love you. She doesn't love you. Once again, she has fallen into the arms of that nauseating excuse for a hero, Hood. Now, like you, because of your error … The maiden is mine and so is the fellow you have taken to your bed!"

Guy's shoulders slumped.

A sly smile spread over the witch's lovely mouth.

"But … there may be a way for you to change your luck, Gisborne."

With hope sparking inside him, the knight whirled around to face the woman.

"What do I have to do?" he whispered ardently.

Ursula leaned forward. Her rubicund lips parted.

"Kill the sheriff," she whispered. "_Destroy_ him."

"What is Vasey to you?" the knight asked, brow furrowed with the greatest confusion.

The enchantress waved his question aside with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Don't fill that pretty head with thoughts that do not concern you, lover boy. Destroy the odious little man, bring me his heart, literally, and I will lift this … problem off your shoulders. You, Allan and Marian need never see me again … you will be free."

A light shone in Guy's stormy eyes.

He would not fail.

"Where will I find you?" he asked, straightening his broad shoulders.

"Portsmouth," the beautiful enchantress replied. "We will be staying at _'The shipyard'_ I trust you know of it, it is the best inn there."

"Consider it done," the noble man murmured.

Ursula snorted.

"I'll consider it done after you've place his bloody heart in my bare hands," she spat. "Now go. Since I am in a generous mood, you shall have three weeks to complete your task. But should you fail me, Gisborne, you and the ones you hold dear will rot in my garden forever."

_**End of part 2**_

_**Authors note**_

Can Guy save Allan and Marian from Ursula or will they dwell in her garden of writhing polyps for all eternity?

Or …. Does Ursula have a plan that will surprise them all?

We shall see in part three!

Ohhh! That rhymed!

Next time!

We meet Morgana! Ursula divulges the entirety of her plan for the ocean. MAG must make a choice ….


End file.
